Learning How to Fly
by MsBells
Summary: Ella wakes up in a strange world filled with assassins named after birds, men that swear she has promised to marry them, dirty minded friends that also happen to be murderers, and a handsome, imperfect, dangerous golden elf . . . :full summary inside:
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

**Wait a minute, what is this merde? Another story even though I've been neglecting 'Flight of the Hawke'? It is indeed! All I can do is apologize, and shake my fist at you. Because face it, if I don't get feedback from you lovely readers out there, how am I expected to maintain my enthusiasm? With great difficulty! And I know that some of you take the time to click a few buttons to add to the favorites and story alerts, and some of you are on your phones so reviewing is a MISSION. But! That little yellow button is so extra lonely, and I would appreciate any kind words to motivate me. **

**Even "THIS STORY SUCKS, NEVER WRITE AGAIN! I HATE YOU! ZEVRAN IS A GAY FAGGOT PERVERT!" **

**There is Zevran in this story? Oh yes, yes there is. And although those words would hurt terribly, and I might curse you into oblivion for hating on Zevran, I would only be able to bring out the pointy sharp sticks and roast a marshmallow because really, sticks and stones may break your bones, but virtual ones are terrible at it.**

**So carry on, peace, love, no hate etc.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

**On with the completed summary!**

* * *

><p><em>Ella wakes up in a strange world filled with assassins named after birds, men that swear she has promised to marry them, dirty minded friends that also happen to be murderers, and a handsome, imperfect, dangerous golden elf who she is, against everything, falling in love with. There's only one problem, they all seem to think she's someone else, and perhaps, she is.<em>

_As her previous life's memories begin to fade, Ella finds herself falling into a role she's never known and, most importantly, learning how to fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sweet Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever had that feeling, when something is just so achingly familiar even though you can't place your finger on the reason why. The brush of softened leather over smooth, unblemished skin. The tightening of your fingers as you mould them around a dagger. The deep breaths you take in order to calm down, to stay focused, to <em>survive.<em>

The silence of the screaming crowd as you face your opponent.

"Fledgling, you will die today!" the human spat, long blonde hair tied back, dark eyes, almost black, filled with a need. A need to see your blood spilt across the dirt.

You only nod, not wasting time with simple barbed comments. This is it, what you have been waiting for. The moment where you prove to those who had doubted you that you were no mere child, that if they turned their back on your for only a second you wouldn't miss the chance to sink a blade between their ribs. To gain more power and respect, you would do anything.

The human moves, running at you with his long blade held high, his shield held to the side but ready to protect him if need be, his heavy plate armour slowing him down. And that's all you need to begin.

It's easy to sidestep him as he stumbles past, slashing your daggers at the place where you'd been taught to aim for, that small almost unnoticeable line where his armour joined. Your daggers struck true, slicing through soft padding and into even softer skin. You had drawn first blood.

Roaring angrily, the man turned around to go at you again, but you remain calm. He was only a wild animal that needed to be put down as efficiently and quickly as possible, there was no need to panic. They could sense fear.

This time, you did not move to the side, instead you sprinted towards him, smiling almost apologetically as you ducked under his clumsy strike and leapt onto his back. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you place a dagger at his throat, whispering into his ear almost like a lover.

"I win."

The sharp movement of your hand end his life, and the battle.

** \o/o\o/o\o/**

I woke up with a strangled cry, the sheets tangled around my feet and my nightdress clinging to me, damp with sweat. My hair felt ragged and greasy, twisted into knots from my tossing and turning.

It was only a dream, no, a nightmare. But the colours and sound had been so real, the feel of my muscles held taught as I simply dodged the raging man, the smell of sweat as I had wrapped myself around him, and the complete unhidden _ecstasy _in my voice as I had taunted him before taking his life. Even the blood had felt real, splattering across my hand as he fell to the dusty floor, the cheers of the crowd deafening. 

"Have to stop having chocolate before bed," I muttered to myself, rubbing the crusted sleep from the corners of my eyes.

It felt strange, I felt strange. In fact, I couldn't quite remember where I was. It wasn't an odd occurrence, on multiple occasions I had woken up in a panic. But after a few minutes, calm would be restored, as well as my memory of recent events. But then again, it had been a while and everything still seemed unfamiliar. The bed wasn't uncomfortable, just different. More rustic for one thing, with nothing but a thin sheet made out of some unfamiliar material as a blanket and a simple pillow. But I wasn't cold, quite the contrary, in fact the room felt stifling hot. In the corner sat a chest, a real, gorgeous, dark wooden engraved chest that looked like something she had seen at a Barley trading store. Next to it was a stone basin filled with water. A vanity table sat against the wall opposite the window, a variety of what looked like paint scattered across its surface, along with a brush and a silver hand mirror. Besides that, and the door, nothing else decorated the room. Making it both highly impersonal but strangely comforting at the same time. I had been here before, I could tell.

Placing my feet on the rough wooden floor, I ran a hand through my knotty hair, making it even worse. Giving up, I rose from the bed and made my way to the stone basin, splashing water on my face in an attempt to wake myself up. Perhaps I was in Thailand? Or Mozambique? Maybe even Zanzibar? The atmosphere felt like it, and I had been planning to visit the exact same places on my gap year travelling across the world. The last thing I remembered was boarding a plane and accepting a packet of mixed, salted nuts from a friendly air hostess, before promptly putting in my headphones and, ignoring the safety instructions, switched on my iPod and zoned out.

I moved towards the window, hoping that I would at least get a sense of my surrounding if I saw where about I was. But the sight that greeted me was even more perplexing then the room. Dusty stone cobbled streets filled to the brim with rushing people as they moved about, vendors shouting their wares and waving around fancy trinkets. There was even a stall with raw bits of . . . was that a wolf head?

Resisting the urge to vomit, I continued my study. It was unlike anything I had ever seen; people wore fancy brightly coloured clothes, usually with a knife attached to their waist, some of the men's hair longer than the women's. Outside the building directly opposite to mine, a group of well-endowed women with extremely low cut dresses fluttered their eyelashes at passing men, blowing kisses and beckoning them over. Most carried on walking, but every so often one would laugh and join one of the women in entering the building, which I was almost positive, was a whorehouse. But then again, most whores I knew of didn't wear dresses that looked like they had come from medieval times, dresses that although very revealing, weren't that scandalous and . . . . Whorish.

And some of the people, although highly impossible, almost seemed to have pointed ears. Just like _elves_. But they were quite a distance away, and I could've been mistaken, or more exhausted than I felt.

"Lilli!" a voice shouted from below, "Where have you been hiding your gorgeous smile these past few weeks?"

Confused, I stuck my head further out of the window and looked down to the street. A handsome dark haired man with a cocky smile plastered across his face was looking up at me, obviously waiting for a reply.

"Excuse me?" I responded, raising an eyebrow as I regarded the man curiously. He obviously knew me, but not by my real name.

"That's all you have to say?" the man sighed dramatically. "Very well, I'm coming in, so unlock your door."

"No you aren't," I decided quickly, crossing my arms. "I'm not quite sure who you are yet."

"Ah, my lovely Lillianna, don't make me climb the walls to gain access to your room, I don't have time for your games today, perhaps tonight after our contract we can play all the games you desire. . ."

Blushing furiously, I moved away from the window and turned around, coming face to face with the large mirror attached the vanity.

An olive skinned girl with deep, brown unusually large eyes, speckled with flecks of gold, stared back at me. Her dark, chocolate brown hair tangled and messy. And protruding from either side of her head were two rather pointed, suspiciously elven, looking ears.

What I did next was the only rational thing that came to mind.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you enjoy that? I hope so. And I checked, it's over a thousand words, which will be my goal for every chapter even though it's small. I will obviously try for longer chapters in future though. And I'll try to update again soon, maybe even later today after my maths, history, art and anything else that's due for Monday. *dies*<strong>

**REVIEW AND I'LL SHARE MY MARSHMALLOWS!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Loaded Smile

**You guys are brilliant! I laav you! Four reviews? Four faves? Three story alerts? This is the most amazing thing since chocolate chip cookies! And every single one of you deserve a packet of yummy, delicious, soft or crunchy (whichever way you roll) cookies! Now I have to list you awesome people, and if I leave you out, which I'm positive I haven't, just send me some hate mail.**

**Reviews: **_EightBitAya, emilymarie0201, Lil' Bunny Lynn-Lynn and Nashar_**.**

**Faves: **_EightBitAya, Nashar, emilymarie0201 and LlamaQueen94._

**Story Alerts: **_Siella 77, emilymarie0201 and Lil' Bunny Lynn-Lynn _

**And an extra bag of cookies to Nashar for also wading through my other stuff and faving some of them!**

**Sorry for the delay, I honestly would have given you this chapter on Tues but with my inescapable luck I ran out of internet two days before the 1****st****. And just so you know, good response = increased chapter update. To all those people that made my Hit list (mwahahah), thank you for taking a look and I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Anyway we have some talking in this one, and hopefully I don't rape the characters you know and love (or hate), so I apologize for any OOC (or for all those noobs out there, like me, 'out of character') you pick up. You're welcome to give me any tips, they are appreciated. **

**So, onwards!**

**(you may notice a change to first person in this and the previous chapter, and for this I apologize. But I usually write in first person and I revert back to it every time. So if you prefer third person (is that right?) then I will happily change it back)**

* * *

><p><em>Ella wakes up in a strange world filled with assassins named after birds, men that swear she has promised to marry them, dirty minded friends that also happen to be murderers, and a handsome, imperfect, dangerous golden elf who she is, against everything, falling in love with. There's only one problem, they all seem to think she's someone else, and perhaps, she is.<em>

_As her previous life's memories begin to fade, Ella finds herself falling into a role she's never known and, most importantly, learning how to fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Loaded Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she won't let you in?" shouted a rather pissed off female voice with a very prominent Spanish accent. "Only a few weeks ago I quite recall you two not being able to keep your hands off of each other!<p>

"My dear friend, did you not perhaps perform to her standards? I do believe they have been set. . . quite high." A low male chuckle rumbled outside my door, also highly accented.

"What are you talking about? I was brilliant! As I usually am with you two, and don't deny you've never said no to me before," the last man protested, and I couldn't help but notice he didn't have the same accent. Perhaps he wasn't from this strange place?

"That is true, Taliesin, but that doesn't mean we enjoyed it more then usual, only that we were not against the idea. Which is a big difference."

"But did you enjoy it?"

"That is not important right now. What is important, is that one of our closest friends has locked herself in her room! And if I recall correctly, the last time any of us saw her was . . ?"

"A week ago? Two maybe?"

"More. Many more. I know because there havn't been any desperate suitors asking me for help in seducing her lately, or angry ones demanding her head on a plate."

"Maybe she went to see her dearest mother."

"Only if her mother's name was on a contract, and you know it," the woman sighed.

"Visited one of her lovers in another town?"

"Not voluntarily, and only if they had a very good reason for needing her. You know how specific she is."

"Really? When she was under me her instructions were quite simple," his voice pitched to resemble a woman, "'_Faster! Ohh Tally!'_."

"That's surprising, I heard she absolutely _loves_ to take charge."

"Boys, focus."

"Right, right. Damsel in distress locked in room."

"Lilli, sweetie, are you okay?"

I was, infact, far from okay. I was close to throwing myself out of the window in order to wake up from this strange world where people carried knives like they were cellphones and ate _wolf_. Oh, and everyone though my name was 'Lilli', or 'Lillianna'. Who names their child Lillianna? Granted, it was a beautiful name, but. . . weird. Just like this place filled with dirty minded perverts who constantly had their minds in the gutter. The things they had said. . . I felt the need to wash myself with disinfectant. And if I was to be correct, it was all about _me_. No, not me, this 'Lillianna' person. Who was most definitely not me.

But then why did I look completely different? Where was my slightly curly but not totally umanageble light brown hair? My too thin lips? My plain brown eyes? My hideous freckles that covered my cheeks? Where the hell was Ella?

In her place, stood a goddess. With gorgeous healthy, although dirty, hair. With plump and dewy pink lips and sparkling jeweled eyes. With her flawlessly tanned skin. A goddess that was most definitely _not me_.

Although I was perhaps felt like a beauty queen, I was filled with this intense feeling of _wrong. _I liked being perfectly average, fading into the background and letting my firends to do the talking. But this. . . this image wasn't made for fitting in the crowd. It was made to part crowds, stop traffic, cause men to walk into signs.

And this image, was _me._

But what had happened to the real Lillianna? Had we swopped places? The thought of the woman the people outside the door were talking about suddenly waking up in my body filled me with guilt. And uncontained terror. What would she do when she no longer had her looks? Her friends? Her entire _world?_

Go completely insane, exactly like I had done.

I had to open the door, there was no doubt about it, but what would I tell them?

_Oh hi guys, sorry I dissappeared for a few weeks for no particular reason. So, where are we again? And who exactly are you?_

That would go down well, perhaps they would even throw me into an insane asylum.

Casting once last nervous glance in the vanity's mirror, I attempted not to suddenly burst into tears. What was I going to do in a place I knew nothing about? Except for the fact that mostly everyone seemed to have Spanish accents and that prostitution was legal, and almost encouraged. Absolutely nothing except act like everything was okay. I could do this, I could go through a few hours, maybe even days in this dream world. I would simply act like I was still their friend, and maybe I'd be gone before they even knew the difference.

In a fit of confidence, I launched myself across the room and unlocked it, flinging it open. The door hit something before it could be fully opened, and launched itself back into my face. A pained shriek echoed from outside the room along with a few curses and threats.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, slipping around the offending door and coming face to face with three perplexed faces, one still scrunched up in agony with a delicate hand across her nose.

"Lilli?" one of the men questioned, a single eyebrow raised as he studied me.

Ignoring the fact that once again, there were those pointed ear things, I took a deep breath before attempting a smile, "Yes?"

"Gods sake, Lils, what was that for?" the woman cursed again, pinching her nose to stop the flow of blood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that!" I felt my cheeks heat up embarassingly as I fluttered my hands around helplessly. "I didn't know you were there, honest!"

"Sure, sure you didn't," the women hissed, glaring at me angrily before flicking her hair and storming off.

"Rinna, you're overeacting!" the man without the accent called after her, and casting me an apologetic look, gave chase.

"I'm sorry?" I tried again, casting a desperate look at the final man, elf, person.

"Ah, Lillianna, you know more then any of us that she'll have forgiven you by tonight," he smirked at me and chuckled, "the 'sorry' was new. I think it helped, truthfully."

The way he said my name made tingles run down my spine and my heart clench up. I gazed at him breathlessly, the redness on my cheeks growing down my neck. He was magnificient. Golden blonde hair with eyes the colour of melted toffee and gold and arms that rippled with lean muscle. His bright white teeth sparkled, and I felt my eyes fall to his lips. They were unbelievable, looking so soft that it took all of my restraint to not simply lean in and press my own lips against his and wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair.

"Lillianna?" he questioned, his lips still stretched into that breathtaking smile."

"Oh, uhm, yes?" I fumbled, stumbling backwards as I shook myself away from thoughts about showing him how much I did indeed like taking charge.

Wait, what did I just think?

"You don't seem very well, my dear, perhaps some breakfast is in order?"

Oh God, were we dating? Did we once date? Were we sleeping together? I thught I had something with that other man, Talie-something. Wait what was I doing? Me? We? This wasn't me! This was _her_ life! Not mine!

All I could do was smile nervously and nod, hoping it looked legit.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon," he promised, before leaving me to my own devices.

I scrambled to the safety of my room. _Her room_. What was wrong with me? This wasn't my life. My life didn't have sun kissed elves, nor did it have any form of male that simply offered to get breakfast without some sort of compensation. Was he expecting something? Surely not, I would know, wouldn't I? There would've been a hint. Was there? Did I miss something in the seconds I had spent drooling over his practically perfect body? Or those dancing eyes? Or maybe his. . .

"Damnit, Ella!" I slapped a hand across my cheek, wincing slightly. But it had worked and I was able to form some form of coherent thought.

It was only then that I noticed how different my voice sounded. It didn't sound like something completely new, just strangely accented with a slightly lower pitch. And infact, I couldn't help but notice that it was unbelivably sexy. Which was wrong, strange and weird and just plain _wrong!_

"Lillianna?"

The god elf had returned, a small platter with an assortment of colourful juicy fruit in his hands.

"Yes, could you please set it on the bed?" I stuttered, the blush and scrambled thoughts coming back within seconds.

He nodded, walking smoothly into my room and placing the platter on the rumpled sheet.

"These manners are new, my dear. It is however, an improvement from your usual bluntness."

"That's good then?" I asked, smiling sheepishly, Manners had been drilled into me since I had been a little girl, my mother had always said they were worth a lot and yet costed absolutely nothing.

"Absolutely," he nodded, before cocking his head and studying me.

I selfconciously crossed my legs and wrung my fingers together, ducking my head to allow a curtain of hair fall infront of my face.

"Water is being bought up for your bath across the hall, is that okay?"

"It is," I cleared my throat before glancing up, "thank you."

"My pleasure, Lillianna. Perhaps you should find something to wear? When you're finished you're welcome to make your way to the bathroom. A clean towel is on the chair next to it," he turned away from me and proceeded to walk out of the room, casting a final curious glance at me before disappearing out of view.

Blinking stupidly for a few moments, I took a glance towards the chest which probably had my clothing. Her clothing. Oh Gods, which was it? Mine because I was her? Or hers because I was still me?

Ignoring the inevitable debate, I made my way towards the chest. Opening it cautiously, the first thing that caught my attention was an assortment of jumbled colours. It looked like pieces from a gypies wardrobe, loose hanging crop tops with poofy pants that ended tied to the ankle, or left loose. There was a hooded cloak of dark blood red silk and an assorment of fancy lingerie which reminded me of something found at Victoria Secret or La Senza. I stumbled across the occasional dress, most of the time with off the shoulder straps and a cinched waist with a corset to match. I felt like a child in her mothers wardrobe, not really sure what to try first. The dresses were a no as the number of fancy ties on the corset looked simply impossible to achieve without practiced help. So the dark brown gypsy pants and purple crop top it was, along with some lacy underwear.

Taking along my breakfast, I made my way to the bathroom across the hall. The bath had already been filled with steaming hot water, and as promised, a fluffy towel sat on a chair next to it.

I stripped down quickly, throwing my nightwear into a pile in the corner of the room and setting my new clothes across the back of the chair. Sighing softly, I sank into the water, wincing at the small burn before I adjusted to the almost boiling temperature.

For a few minutes, I simply enjoyed the peace and quiet, but as the water started to cool I scrubbed my hair, ducking underneath the water in an attempt to rid it of dirt. Along the side of the bath stood a number of glass bottles, filled with a liquid substance. Unstopping one, I sniffed it only to be hit with the unmistakable smell of lavender. Cooing in delight, I poured the liquid into my hands and rubbed it in my hair, smiling lethargically as the calming smell of my favourite flower filled the air. Once again I dunked my head, running my fingers through my now silky hair.

As I leaned against the back of the bath, I closed my eyes and hummed appreciatively. Only to be ripped from my bubble of peace at the touch of cold and unmistakely sharp metal pressed against my throat.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Lillianna? Speak fast, or this water will be coloured with your life blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp! Does this call for the Drama Llama? ;)<strong>

**Oh and over 2000 words! *applause***

**Please review, because this time you can have some of my infinite supply of hot chocolate and cream :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble is a Friend

**Oh, hai there! *dodges stones***

** I know it has been quite a while, and for that I have to apologize. You have been so brilliant, reviewing and encouraging me and I repay you with a stubborn writers block! Pathetic of me, I know. Never mind the fact that I'm drowning in piles of vengeful teacher homework and that I have a large piece of art to finish by tues to be marked. . . *whistles innocently***

**Once again, the response was staggering. And quite a new experience for me. So thank you all very much!**

**Reviews: **_Kor-Mavwin, Siela77, Lyall Fidelis, EightBitAya, emilymarie0201_

**Faves: **_Siella77_

**Story Alerts: **_Lyall Fidelis_

**Author Alerts:** _EightBitAya_

**That above is my first author alert, ever. And I couldn't help but post it because I know this story is to blame for all of you wonderful people! You make me smile, and I promised you increased update speed by the amount of feedback. So far I have not proven this, but school (sadly) is apparently important for my survival. I'm sure we've all been there before or are currently suffering.**

**So please enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

><p><em>Ella wakes up in a strange world filled with assassins named after birds, men that swear she has promised to marry them, dirty minded friends that also happen to be murderers, and a handsome, imperfect, dangerous golden elf who she is, against everything, falling in love with. There's only one problem, they all seem to think she's someone else, and perhaps, she is.<em>_As her previous life's memories begin to fade, Ella finds herself falling into a role she's never known and, most importantly, learning how to fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Trouble is a Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh God," I whimpered, starting to tremble in fear. The knife pressed against my skin, stinging slightly as a small trickle of blood ran down my throat and into the water, turning it red.<p>

"Your gods won't help you. Tell me, who are you? Now!"

I knew that voice, the same voice had only minutes earlier sent delightful shivers down my spine. But now, I couldn't summon that same feeling of comfort I had previously felt, instead I was close to fainting. I didn't doubt the fact that he'd probably let me drown.

"El-Ella," I stuttered, the hot feeling of salty tears stinging my eyes.

"Where is she?" Zevran hissed, increasing the pressure of the blade slightly.

"I don't kn-know!" I cried, trying to calm down as my breathing sped up and the blood dripped faster.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I promise! I'll te-tell you everything!"

I shut my eyes, ready for Zevran to swipe the piece of sharpened metal across my throat. I didn't want to die, far from it. Like any sane human being, I wanted to survive and to see another day. Even if another day wasn't very appealing.

And then, all of a sudden, I was filled with unparrallel relief as the knife dissappeared. Gasping for breath, I brought my fingers to my throat, wincing at the contact. It wasn't as bad as my overactive imagination had thought, with only the slightest amount of blood. But it stung, hell it stung.

"Talk."

Whipping my head around to face my attacker, I glared darkly, sending as many waves of hatred as possible with a single look. My confidence grew as he didn't respond to my venemous look, simply resting himself comfotably on a plush red velvet chair by the window.

"Who do you think you are?" I spat, "Walking in on a bathing woman?" I shook my head in disgust. "Pathetic."

Zevran simply glared back, gesturing for me to continue.

Muttering curses, I slipped out of the bath and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around me securly and tucking it in at the top. It wasn't my body, so I didn't care that Zevran had been watching me for quite a while, obviously appreciating _her_ perfection. Sitting on the edge of the bath, I crossed my legs and arms.

"What do you want to know?" I muttered, wringing my hands uncomfortably. I probably wouldn't have a decent answer for any of his questions.

"Why do you look like her? Sound like her? Are you her twin?" he questioned me rapidly.

I shook my head, "I don't know, don't know and absolutely not."

Zevran raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know!" I hissed angrily, "Don't you think I'd like to, though? Do you know how weird this is?"

"We live in a world of many wonders."

"That explains nothing! Especially not . . . this!" I gestured loosely towards myself and then the room.

"This?"

"I have no idea, absolutely no _freaking_ idea, where I am right now!" I launched myself from my seat and began to pace the room in a fit of energy.

"I have _pointed ears_, like some kind of fancy _elf_. And so do you! Then I find out that I have friends. Friends I don't even know. And lastly, there isn't a toilet! Where the heck is the toilet?"

Zevran rubbed his forehead, resting his elbows on his knees, "Are you telling me, that you just . . . found yourself here? Looking exactly like our dearest Lillianna? For no particular reason?" He gave a short bark of dry laughter, "You sound crazy."

"Maybe I am!" I cried loudly, "Maybe I'm dreaming, or in some kind of coma. Maybe you are a figment of my cruel sex deprived imagination!"

"Sex depri-"

"Maybe I'll wake up if I pinch myself hard enough?" I raved, quickening my pace and I flew from one side of the bathroom to the other, performing a large and painful pinch to my right arm.

I yelped in surprise and pain as a spot on my skin blossomed red. Bringing it to my mouth, I sucked on it, cursing the fact that in this particular dream I felt pain, and refused to wake up.

"Damn it! That normally works, that always works!"

"Ell-"

"Maybe I should-"

"Ella-"

"Or maybe –"

"Ella!" Zevran shouted, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me towards him.

The quick change of emotions had sent me into a spiral of confusion, mixed with a healthy dose of self-pity. The uneasy look on the handsome elf's face was the final straw

"I want to go home!" I whined, bursting into disgusting snotty tears and throwing my arms around his neck, ignoring the fact that my towel had become dangerously loose during my mad dashes across the room.

Shocked, Zevran awkwardly patted my back as I used his shoulder as a handkerchief. "Ella, shush," he whispered to me uncomfortably, obviously never having the task to comfort his crying past lovers as he left them to their lives, without him. "It's going to be okay, we'll find out what's going on."

Hiccupping gently, I raised my eyes to look at him, cheeks stained red with shed tears. "Promise?" I whispered back, sniffing, feeling slightly childish.

"I . . ." Zevran paused, looking desperately for an escape. But seeing none, he turned back to me, "I promise."

**\o/o\o/o\o/**

"Have I mentioned that I hate you?" I muttered harshly, tugging at the sides of a dark green, weightless form hugging dress, the corset tied so tightly that I had barely enough room to breathe as the skirts fluttered around my feet.

"Multiple times," Zevran chuckled annoyingly, dressed in a comfortable pair of black loose pants and a dark red t-shirt.

"Then I suppose I need to say that I particularly dislike you at this very moment."

"As you will for the next few moments, I suppose. But just wait until you enter this-

"Whore house," I interrupted bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Zevran raised an eye-brow, a look I seemed to be able to procure from him often.

"It's a whore house, Zevran, and don't deny it!"

"I have to object!" he replied smoothly, eyes twinkling with mischief. "This is a perfectly respectable establishment."

"That just happens to have whores?" I responded drily.

"Exactly."

My hands fluttered around my outfit once more, my fingers trying to poke and prod the dress into a more comfortable state. "I don't know how you got me to wear this."

"You look ravishing."

"Says you," I muttered, "I think I look like I belong with those whores you call noble ladies of bad heritage."

"No one would object, I think Taliesin would run out his money faster than you could seduce a prince."

"Have I done that before?" I questioned curiously, eyes wide.

"Many, many times. They were bastards, granted, but royal nonetheless. And you did enjoy killing them in the most dramatic of ways."

I ducked my head before whispering, "All of them?"

"Every single one."

"But why would I-"

"The Crows," Zevran placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Okay, why would the Crows do that?"

A dark look came across his features, molten eyes boiling as he scowled. "Because no one likes competition."

Taliesin appeared out of one of the shadowy alleys that led away from the cobbled streets, his steps light and precise as he made his way towards the two elves. As he came closer, I shivered as his eyes ran hungrily down my scantily clothed form. "Ah, are you feeling better, my sweet Lilli?"

"Better than before," I replied evenly, trying to ignore that fact that he was standing closer than required as we carried on walking." I may have had far too much wine last night."

Taliesin laughed, and noticing my curious look in the shadows where he had appeared guessed my next question. "Rinna is still recovering, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that after a quick trip to the healer she is still looking as fabulously beautiful as before. And yet, besides you, well there is no comparison. . ." he trailed off, a slightly dreamy expression clouding his features.

"That's awfully kind of you, Taliesin," I responded politely, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Please, call me Talli. Tis only fair that if my sweet maiden allows me to call her by my own endearment, that I repay the favour by acquiring my own."

"Rinna also calls her 'Lilli'" Zevran pointed out sharply as they entered the brothel, the noise of a highly exuberant and drunk crowd filling the air.

Prostitutes lay across laps of men and women, whispering things into their partner's ears while smiling sweetly. A group of men sat by the bar, drinking merrily as one sang an extremely vulgar song. Some of the women were dragging men into the mysterious rooms upstairs, which didn't remain so for long as the screams and moans of pleasure filtered down into the bustling din below, effectively covering most of the goings on in the bedrooms.

"Ah, but I say it suggestively," Taliesin winked, "there is quite a difference if you were only to listen_._"

Stopping me suddenly, he moved in closer as my breath quickened and I began to stiffen as one hand rested on my neck and the other by the small of my back. Even if I had tried to move it would've proved impossible in his iron but gentle grasp.

Placing his mouth by my ear, he breathed softly as I shivered. "_Lil-li_," he purred, prolonging the two syllables like a delicious sweet that he rolled in his tongue, sending my mind and heart into overdrive.

"Interesting as always, Taliesin," Zevran cut in, taking me by the hand and steering me away from his smirking friend. "Lillianna, let us find a table."

I nodded slightly, not trusting my voice as I was led towards an empty table in the corner, not far from the bar. A few dirty glasses rested on the surface but they were quickly removed by a serving girl.

"What'll it be, loves?" she drawled, wiping the table down with a cloth.

"A bottle of your finest wine, preferably sweet," Zevran smiled easily, resting back into his chair as he began to relax.

A few moments later, each of us had a generously filled glass of a deliciously exotic and fruity wine, enticing even me into having a taste despite my disregard for most alcohol. Unlike others, even after years of exposure my limit was still far too small. Allowing me only a few beers before the haze set in. But this body could handle its liquor, proven as I found my glass being refilled not once, but twice, all the while my tongue becoming looser as I began to laugh more at the dirty jokes, join in a verse or two of the bawdy songs and even flirt shamelessly with Taliesin, who had pleaded with me to call him by his endearment with no success.

But even the deliciously handsome man couldn't keep my interest when Zevran had been watching me the whole night, ignoring woman as they sashayed over to his unmoving form, bending down lower than necessary as they asked if he was comfortable.

He had been polite, smiled at them and responded with some of his never ending quick wit before returning to watching me as I embarrassed myself under the influence of the fruity wine.

Finally as I was ready to burst from frustration, I staggered over to him, falling to the floor by his chair. He simply raised his eyebrows, regarding me with a small pitiful smile.

"Don' do tha'," I demanded sluggishly, my vision swaying as I rested my head on his knee.

"Do what, Lillianna?"

"Tha'," I replied, "tha' look you have." I struggled to raise my head and direct accusing eyes at his smiling face.

"My dear, I have not done anything unusual except keep an eye on you. It would do me no good to lose track of you, as I'm sure you know."

"You kno' whatcha doin'," I muttered, resting my head once again on his knee, "stop it."

Zevran let out a brief laugh before lifting me onto his lap.

Curling contentedly into his lap and tucking my head under his chin, I let out a soft hiccup before falling into a deep sleep.

After a long moment, Zevran ran the tips of his fingers over the sleeping girls forehead, brushing away the hair that had fallen. He sighed wistfully before whispering softly, "My dear Lilli, what have you gotten yourself into?"


	4. Chapter 4: Monster

_****_**Oh what is this? An update? Besides the fact that I have a raging writers block? **

**Okay, I know! You can all give me a smack on the wrist, firstly for the long wait and secondly for the shortness of the little chapter. But, it didn't seem right to add anything after!**

**Oh, and check the last line in chapter 3, I changed that to make more sense, and now I know the plot for this monster! *gets carried away by scheming plot bunnies***

**Now for the winners of a virtual hug!**

**Story Alerts**: ShadowDmn, Takaska

**Faves**: Dhallhenn

**Author Alerts**: Nashar, Takaska

**Favorite**** Author**: Dhallhenn, Nashar

**Reviews**: EightBitAya, Dhallhenn

**Favorite author? Aw, shucks you guys! *blushes* You guys are incredible! And the reason I continue to write!**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! **

* * *

><p><em>Ella wakes up in a strange world filled with assassins named after birds, men that swear she has promised to marry them, dirty minded friends that also happen to be murderers, and a handsome, imperfect, dangerous golden elf who she is, against everything, falling in love with. There's only one problem, they all seem to think she's someone else, and perhaps, she is.<em>

_As her previous life's memories begin to fade, Ella finds herself falling into a role she's never known and, most importantly, learning how to fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Monster<strong>

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the alley, a silhouette of a man flitted from wall to wall, his steps quick and silent. The smallest noise, the tiniest chance that his flight had been seen, the man would disappear and wait for the moment he could resume his hurried journey.<p>

Finally, a single sphere of light came into view, casting an eerie glow onto a wooden door that had seen better days. Scratched in an almost unintelligible script, were faded words; "Master of the Unknown".

One name, it was all he had been given, but that one name was enough. Besides, the information had also come with directions, which had led him into an unforgivable part of Antiva. Not that it was much trouble for a crow, but you could never be too careful. It was a gamble, a throw of the dice. He had done his research, despite the short amount of time he had been given, but in spite of that the man couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that clouded his decision. But the door called him, begging him to place a finger on the rusted handle. It promised his problems would disappear, all with one quick solution.

There was no quick solution, a lesson it had taken beating after beating for him to learn.

Sucking in a soft, quick breath, the man placed a firm hand on the door, only to have his entire reality ripped from under his feet.

With a flash, the dark city disappeared, with only the light remaining to provide guidance. But even that simple grasp didn't last, as it started to grow, swinging from side to side.

It didn't take long for a grinning figure to appear from the mist, his mouth stretched wide over his broken teeth. A thick black cloak covered him from his neck to his feet, a pair of woollen gloves was over his hands and a bright green scarf was wrapped around his neck. The light swung from a lantern firmly grasped in his hands.

"Welcome, my friend, to the fantastic world of the Unknown!" The man's mouth grew wider, his silver eyes narrowing menacingly. "I hope you know what you're doing, mortal."

The man hissed a curse angrily, casting a furtive glance around his surroundings, "I'm guessing this is the fade."

"Oh very good!" the demon clapped, still smiling. Then with a jab from his elbow, as though catching the attention from a friend, he whispered loudly, "Isn't he a smart one?"

Unnervingly, an unnatural wind suddenly blew, filled with soft sighs of appreciation and wonder.

The man stared at the demon unwaveringly, "I'm here to request for help."

"Oh are you?" The demons smile dropped, a reptilian tongue flickering out of his now closed lips as though tasting the air. "Didn't your mother tell you to never ask for help from a demon?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh, wait a minute," the demon whimpered sympathetically, its eyes growing wide; "you never met your mother, did you?" The demon chuckled darkly, "Pity, she was so . . . delicious."

"Silence, you will obey me. I command you."

The demon began to grin, stalking towards the man like a hunter hunting its prey, "Is that so? You command me?" It leant closer, the foul smell of carrion floating off of its breath. "Stupid child, I see how you shake; I see how you fear me. You are nothing compared to my power."

"That may be so, but you are obliged to complete your sentence," the man countered quickly.

As though wounded, the demon hissed and shrunk back, tongue flicking furiously, "You dare?"

"I do. You _will_ complete my task, demon, as you have been forced to do for any number of travellers that have employed you. That is your punishment for possessing that which is not yours."

"Stupid mortal," the demon shrieked, "these chains that bind me are nothing, I can snap them in a second!"

"Go ahead; I'll just get started then."

Defeated, the demon reigned in its fury and glared darkly at the man, waiting for his first request.

The man smirked slightly, relieved that the information had not been a trick to lure him to his death. Throwing his hood back, Zevran began to speak, "I need to get rid of a demon, and you are going to help me."


	5. Chapter 5: You Won't Feel a Thing

**You people are amazing, and the fact that you're still reading this (hello there readers!) is still mind-boggling to me. Who knew people actually read my mindless dribble?**_  
><em>

**Well, last chapter was a disappointment, even to me, and for that I apologize. Ella (as sweet as she is) seems to be falling suspiciously close to a damsel in distress. . . NO! I refuse! She will be bad-ass and kick-ass and all other sorts of ass-ery soon-ish. But she won't suddenly be throwing knives or shooting arrows on a bulls-eye, far too clumsy for that.**

**Story Alerts** – Akane Nagamiya, Tragically Hopeless, PsycheNoxx

**Faves** – smileydragon, xSakuraBreezex

**Please, enjoy! And have some warm milk and cookies!**

**NB: All you critics out there! HELP ME! *sends flare***

**NBB: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! **

* * *

><p><em>Ella wakes up in a strange world filled with assassins named after birds, men that swear she has promised to marry them, dirty minded friends that also happen to be murderers, and a handsome, imperfect, dangerous golden elf who she is, against everything, falling in love with. There's only one problem, they all seem to think she's someone else, and perhaps, she is.<em>

_As her previous life's memories begin to fade, Ella finds herself falling into a role she's never known and, most importantly, learning how to fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: You Won't Feel a Thing<strong>

* * *

><p>Light spilled into the sparsely furnished room, causing my eyes to flicker open much earlier than I was used to. Especially after a night out. Mumbling curses, I pulled the blanket over my head, trying desperately to fall back asleep and return to the <em>fabulous<em> dream I had been having. It involved a certain handsome elf that had most probably carried me home after I had fallen asleep. ._on his_ _lap?_

That is why I didn't drink much. I did extremely stupid things that I usually regretted the morning after.

Grumbling, I threw back my covers and staggered out of bed. It was pointless; the sun had successfully managed to raise me from my blissful slumber and set me into an incoming bad mood. I was not an early riser, and nor was I a happy one.

I rummaged through the chest of clothing before slipping a silk gown over my sleeping wear, which Zevran must have either dressed me in the night before, or had gotten someone else to do it – which was much less thrilling. Stifling a large yawn, I made my way out of the room and downstairs, hoping to find some sort of kitchen or source of food. Anything that would stop the annoying rumbling that had started in my stomach. I came across a room that had a large roaring fire and multiple tables and cupboards. A few elves rested on chairs and chatted while others ran around carrying linen or plates of fruit. What I had gathered was that I lived in some kind of apartment building, which my room was in no other words, the penthouse. Zevran had mentioned that he stayed in a room further down, but exactly where was a mystery.

I flagged down an elf and asked for some breakfast, which she immediately went off to get. She returned with yet another platter of fruit and I had to restrain myself for asking for a plateful of fried eggs and bacon. This Lillianna obviously led a healthier lifestyle than I did, and I was quite happy feeling this brilliant despite the fact that I had to give up some of the finer pleasures in life, such as a plate of fatty pieces of delicious bacon.

Calling out my thanks to the elf as she flitted off, I decided that it was easiest to just return to my room. But, before I had reached the stairs, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Lillianna, it is a surprise to see you up so early."

I turned around to face the golden elf, smiling sheepishly, "It wasn't by my choice I assure you." It was a mystery to me where we stood after the night before, should I apologise?

"Would you like to join me outside for breakfast? It is a beautiful day," he offered.

Something was wrong. His eyes weren't sparkling with their usual mischievousness and were instead rimmed with black lines, he looked exhausted. His lips were slightly pursed, as though he was worried about something.

"I would love to," I accepted cautiously, wondering if he would explain his strange mood.

Nodding once, he simply turned around and marched off, forcing me to hurry after him. I stumbled more than once, regretting my choice to not finish getting dressed before I came down for breakfast. He had obviously noticed my state under my gown, and it didn't take long for him to remark about it.

"Why are you not dressed appropriately?" he asked sternly.

I simply stared at his, shocked at his sharp 180 degree turn in personality. He seemed to recognize my confusion and immediately tried to mend my suspicions.

"You look absolutely ravishing of course, my dear. But perhaps it would be better to always be ready?"

"Ready? For what?"

He sighed impatiently, "For an attack of course. What if someone were to jump out right now and stab you in the stomach. I would not be able to stop them. Someone could've poisoned that fruit you are nibbling at. Did you test it on a servant?"

I spat the piece of melon out of my mouth into a nearby bush.

"What if I had been paid a generous amount of money to kill you? You would have no way to protect yourself. What if," Zevran spun around and grabbed me by my shoulders, leaning into my face and hissing his words, "a mage were to capture you right now and force a demon to possess you!"

"Zevran," I whispered softly, lowering my eyes nervously, "you're scaring me."

He searched my eyes before he roughly pushed me away and carried on walking. "There is no reason why you should be scared."

**\o/o\o/o\o/**

"This is what you want to do?" Rinna questioned. "Are you absolutely certain about this?"

Zevran held his head between his hands, a headache that refused to go away had been pestering him ever since he had made the deal with the demon. He finally looked up at his friend and lover with cold eyes.

"There can be no other explanation. One does not simply change like that; one cannot be someone else and yet walk around in another's body."

"It's unnatural," Taliesin muttered to himself in the corner, "and we had no idea. She was acting strangely, but . . . a demon?"

"It almost sounds ridiculous," Rinna laughed humourlessly, "even unreal."

"But who would do this?" Taliesin slammed his fist on a nearby table. "Why would anyone try to hurt her? She's practically an . . ."

"Angel?" Zevran chuckled darkly. "Oh my dear friend, our cunning Lillianna is anything _but_ a sweet innocent angel. In fact, I can think of dozens of people who and hundreds of reasons why someone would do this to her."

"That is true, Taliesin," Rinna shrugged. "But why do we have to take care of it? Can't we just hand her over to the Masters, let them deal with it?"

Zevran shook his head, "They'd only kill her outright. But we, we are going to save her."

"How do you know she's still in there, Zev? What if she's gone?"

"She can't be! I know she's still in there!" He hissed angrily.

"What if we can't save her," Rinna spat back, "will you mope? Will you cry over it?"

Zevran took a step back, his features falling into the usual mask of indifference. "It will not bother me."

"That, my friend," Taliesin chuckled lightly as he watched Zevran closely, "is a lie if I've ever heard one."

"She is simply an asset to our group, that is all. She has been successful in all of her big strikes, and because of her fame we all prosper," he shrugged, "if she dies we will simply have to replace her. But it will be difficult, and I'd rather avoid the bother if possible."

Rinna nodded, placated. "We do this because we worry, Zev. Feelings mess things up, destroy opportunities. There is no space for it in our lives, you know this."

"I do, and I swear that I will get the job done, no emotional strings attached."

**\o/o\o/o\o/**

Zevran and I came out of the cool building into the bustling city streets of Antiva, the plate of uneaten fruit still held tightly in my hands. Where was he taking me? Surely he did not mean for me to walk around in only my sleeping wear?

"Zevran. . ." I started cautiously.

He hummed in acknowledgement, keeping a sharp gaze of the people running across the dusty roads, obviously on their own errands.

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see, my dear."

He sighed heavily as he seemed to catch sight of what he was looking for before grabbing the plate of fruit from me and passing it to a nearby beggar. Once done, he reached for my hand and I willingly gave it, oblivious to the current situation and how absurd it was. If I started to react about this, then surely I should be insane for simply accepting that there was a possibility I was never going home. He began to pull me along as he rushed towards a small alley that served as a shortcut to the next street of markets.

Once reaching the shady narrow space, he finally slowed to an ambling walk casting long looks back in my direction. I simply smiled and began to chat about to awful heat.

"It is nothing abnormal; Antiva has always and will always be like this. Why would anyone like it any different?"

"But maybe with a bit of a cool breeze," I argued, "it would be so much better."

He mumbled something that sounded like '_childish_' but I couldn't be sure because at the exact moment my head began to ache uncomfortably. I leant against the dirty wall and closed my eyes, the pounding against my skull refusing to go away no matter how much I massaged my temples.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked repeatedly, trying to get rid of the sudden haze that swam over my vision. "No, just hold on a minute. This heat. . ."

I slipped down the wall, my back grazing against the rough stone as my eyesight dimmed alarmingly.

"The fruit. . ." I mumbled tiredly as Zevran crouched down next to me. "Bastard. . ."

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I had no choice."

I welcomed the cease of my headache as I fell into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You see that fancy big button down there? The one that says review? I'd be very grateful ^_^<em>**


End file.
